Spencer
Spencer, originally Silver Link, is a private engine belonging to The Duke and Duchess of Boxford. He speaks with an Upper Class accent. Bio Spencer was designed by Sir Nigel Gresley and built at Doncaster Works in 1935 to pull a new train called the Silver Jubilee. Silver Link made his inaugural journey from King's Cross on 29 September 1935. He reached a speed of 112mph, breaking all previous records. The record provoked the LNER and their chief rival the London, Midland and Scottish Railway into a highly competitive speed war, each attempting to outdo the other by building ever faster locomotives. Allocated to Kings Cross shed, he was withdrawn from service in 1963 when the East Coast Main-Line express services were taken over by Deltic diesel locomotives. He was not preserved after withdrawal and was broken up at Darlington Works. During his first visit to Sodor, Spencer took the Duke and Duchess of Boxford on a trip around Sodor, but ignored Gordon's warnings about taking on water and thus ran out - Spencer attributed the incident to a leaky tank. Upon his next visit, Spencer challenged Edward to a race and maintained a lead for the majority of the race, but vainly fell asleep while the Duke and Duchess stopped to take photos and narrowly lost to Edward after he got onto the summer-house branch-line first. Spencer has since developed a rivalry with Thomas, with the latter often trying to outshine Spencer - largely without success. Spencer returned to Sodor to help build the new summer-house for the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, much to the annoyance of all the engines. Firstly, he insulted all the steam engines - especially Thomas by calling him a "toy tank engine", which as a result they had a competition of strength. However, Spencer neglected to build the new summer-house when he became suspicious about Thomas, thinking he was being a tricky tank engine, and ended up getting slate down his funnel at the Quarry. When Spencer discovered Percy's mail coaches (thinking that Thomas was hiding them from Percy), he gets into trouble with The Fat Controller, who thought that Spencer was hiding the mail coaches all the time! Afterwards, Spencer loses his pride when his owners turn up for their holiday, and then he gets stuck in the mud when he chases Thomas to Knapford. After being rescued by Hiro, Spencer apologised to Thomas and Hiro, and together, they finish the summer-house. Persona Spencer is rather arrogant and pompous, and considers himself to be above doing menial duties such as shunting. When he came to build the summer house, Spencer proved himself to be very nosy, sneaky and rather neglectful. Despite being closely related, Gordon and Spencer have never gotten on very well with each other. This is mainly because of his pompous behaviour, which exceeds even that of Gordon's. He is friends with Diesel and Diesel 10. Basis Spencer is based on an LNER Class A4, approx. 70 ft long. Mallard is a member of this type. Livery Spencer is painted silver with blue-grey cylinders and wheels and black lining. He carries the number 2509 on his cab sides and the letters LNER on his tender sides. He was once painted dark blue with black wheels, and the number 60014 on his cab sides in white. Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Glenn Wrage (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * やすひこ　かわづ (Japan; 第7-8シリーズ) * しげのり　そうや (Japan; 第10シリーズ onwards) Trivia * In the Steamies vs. Diesels DVD, Spencer is considered a diesel. This is because in a game, Spencer says he does not have a whistle, instead an electric horn. However, his picture clearly shows him having a whistle. * Spencer speaks in an deeper American accent inspired by John Alderton. Category:Other railways Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-2 Category:Big engines Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Express Engines Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Diesel Engines Category:Diesel Locomotives